


A Simple Exercise

by saphire_dance



Series: Siblings [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick comforts Damian </p><p>Set after Batman and Robin issue #12(old Universe), and will make little to no sense if you haven't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Exercise

Dick was flying high. Confronting Slade had been wonderfully cathartic. So much so that he forgot to ask Damian how things had gone with Talia until they got back to Wayne Tower.

Damian just shrugged, “She is replacing me.”

Dicks good mood came crashing down. “What?”

“She is making another baby.”

Another baby, and he thought Damian's sibling rivalry with Tim had been bad. “D, just because she's having a baby doesn't mean she's replacing you.”

“She's not 'having' a baby,” Damian rolled his eyes, “she's 'making' one to replace me. She said as much right before she disowned me.”

“Geez, D, come here.” Dick dropped down to his knees, and pulled Damian into a hug.

“What are you doing, Grayson?”

“It's a...” lie, lie before he eviscerates you. “It's a meditation exercise. Put your arms around me. Okay?” Damian looked skeptical, but he complied. “Good. Now rest your head on my shoulder.” Dick brought one of his hands up to the back of Damian's head to guide him.

“Is there a point to this?”

“Yes. Just take deep breaths, and let yourself feel.” Dick stroked Damian's hair, and squeezed him a little tighter.

Damian grumbled something Dick couldn't quite understand, most probably in a language he didn't know as well, but he didn't push Dick away. After a moment, or two of listening to Damian's deep breathing Dick was about to let him go when he felt something damp against the side of his neck. It took him a second to realize that Damian was crying. Dick just squeezed Damian tighter, and stroked his back soothingly as the boy started to sob.

Eventually Damian got himself back under control. Dick pulled away slowly, and made a point of not looking at Damian as he dried his eyes. “I do not like this exercise, Grayson.”

Dick did his best not to smirk. “It takes some getting used to. Tim never did get the hang of it.”

Damian look livid at the mention of Tim's name. “If Drake finds out about this I will kill you both in your sleep.”

Dick held up both hands to placate him. “Don't worry. He won't hear about it from me I promise.”

“Very well. I'm going to bed now.” Damian turned, and headed for the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Tim moved out of the shadows of the room to stand next to Dick. “Is he going to be okay?”

Dick ran a hand through his hair. “I hope so. Will you look into this baby that Talia is making?”

“Sure no problem.” Tim smiled at him. “So, I'm not any good at hugging?”

Dick grinned right back at him. “Oh, you're terrible at it. You're always way too tense, and you never hold on long enough.”

Tim held his arms open wide. “Come on. I promise to relax, and not let go til you do. You look like you need it.”

Dick could hardly resist an invitation like that. Dick wrapped his arms around Tim, and squeezed tightly. “Just so you know this may take awhile, little brother.”

Tim squeezed him back just as tightly. “I've got time to spare. Besides I need the practice.”


End file.
